Why Does it Hurt So?
by bubble0929
Summary: James and Lily don't hate each other, but they aren't friends either. After a certain seminar, they grow much closer. Everything seems to be perfect. But what about Peter's infatuation with Lily? Or what about James' previous relationships with Amy, L
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, and it's kind of based on my life, just to give me something to write about.  I know that most of this is not true to the books at all.  I'm a huge harry potter fan, and I understand if you'll be a little upset.  But I plead artistic license.  So please read and review.  

Disclaimer: This is all the property of JK Rowling.

Why Does it Hurt So Much?

 Chapter 1 

            Lily Evans sighed in relief as she approached the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 at King Cross' Station.  The hustle and bustle of London was muted as she slowly slid onto Platform 9 ¾ and saw the steaming red locomotive waiting to transport her and her schoolmates to Hogwarts School of Magic.  The cheerful voices around her intensified as she walked closer to the train.

            "Lily!"

            She heard rather than saw her friend Caitlin running towards her.

            "Oof," she grunted as Caitlin hugged her with fierce intensity from behind. 

            "Please remember that I need to breathe," Lily said.

            "Sorry, but I haven't seen you for the whole summer!" Caitlin said.

            "I know, I missed you so much! Have you seen Amy or Kat?"

            "Nope- I'm sure that they're already on board. Let's go!"

            Caitlin and Lily put their trunks on the train while talking about how they spent the summer.  Both girls were currently fifth years in Hogwarts.  They were at the top of their classes along with the other two girls in their dormitory.  It wouldn't be fair to say that all were good students, however.  Amy and Lily worked very hard to be at the top.  However, Kat and Caitlin were naturally smart, barely needing to study to keep their grades up- much to the dismay of their fellow roommates.  You couldn't find four closer friends in all of Hogwarts, except for maybe the Marauders.  The Marauders- the four most popular and coveted boys in the entire school- an opinion which the four girls alone didn't share.  They didn't exactly hate the Marauders, but they weren't friends either.  

            Searching for an empty compartment, Lily and Caitlin came across the other two girls.

            "Kat, Amy," Lily cried, "I missed you so much!"

            Hugs and greetings were exchanged as the four settled down for a long ride.

            "It's so not fair that the three of you saw each other all the time this summer," Lily whined.

            "Well it's your fault for going back to America and visiting those friends of yours… and going to that music camp.  What was it called again?  Apple Creek? Cider?," Caitlin retorted.

            "Apple HILL!!! and it was the best music camp I've ever been to.  It was so much fun! And you're really blaming me for visiting?  What else was I supposed to do?  After being cooped with you three for a year, I was going insane," Lily teased.

            "Hey!" chorused the other three girls.

            "Ouch!" Lily yelped as three hands slapped her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the station…

            James Potter was glad to be going back to school.  As much as he loved his mom and dad, he barely saw them during the summer.  In fact, this entire summer the only people he saw were Amy and Caitlin.  He smiled when thinking about Amy.  She was definitely one of the best things that had happened to him.  It was simply unfortunate that her mother didn't want her dating until she was in sixth year, that was the reason for Caitlin.  That way, Amy could just say she was hanging out with Caitlin.  He didn't really like the deception, but after not having her all during fourth year, he'd take anything of her.  Their relationship was so complicated it was like a soap opera.  He chuckled a little at the thought.

            "Laughing at yourself, mate?" came a voice from behind him.

            James jumped and swore, "what are you trying to do to me Sirius? Send me to an early death?  It's nice to see you, man." He pounded Sirius on the back, with Sirius doing likewise, "good to see you too."

            James and Sirius were walking towards the train when another boy popped up in front of them. 

"Hey," they said.

"Hey."

"You alright man? Full moon yesterday, huh," James said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Let's go and find Peter."

When the four boys were together, they became more animated.  It was obvious to any outsider that they were as close as brothers.  

"Curse Snivellus."

"No, Great Hall prank,"

"No way! Malfoy!"

"Don't be daft, Sirius, he's a teacher!"

"So? That doesn't mean he's not an idiot and doesn't deserve to be pranked!"

"I know but we're working for detentions! not suspensions!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is all the property of JK Rowling.

Why Does it Hurt So?

Chapter 2

            "Hurry, or else we won't be able to get a carriage."

            "Does it really matter?"

            "Do want to have to sit with Potter?"

            "Fine, fine."

            The girls snagged a carriage and hung onto the hand grips making sure they didn't lurch when the carriage started to move.

            "I don't know what you have against him anyway."

            "Ok, I admit, he's not entirely awful.  But he thinks he's the best at everything, and he's always showing off, always annoying the teachers, always spouting off stupid pieces of information… Would you like me to continue," asked Lily? 

            "You just don't know him well enough," said Amy.

            "Like you do," shot back Lily.

            "You just never give him a chance."

            "He doesn't deserve one."

            "Hey-cool it you guys," said Kat.

            :Strange, thought Lily.  Amy's always been defensive of Potter, but not this defensive.  I wonder why? Ah- probably just leftover feelings from eight grade. I still don't know what happened then.  Should I ask?  No, this isn't the right time.:

            :Should I tell her about James and I?  No, she wouldn't understand.  Besides, she'll think I'm a player.  I mean, even I would if I heard how many guys I had gone through.: thought Amy.

            Amy caught Caitlin and Kat looking at her, mouthing "tell lily."  "No," she mouthed back.  The other two glared at her.  She sighed, why did this have to be so complicated?  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            James was staring stupidly at Amy's curly brown hair as she stepped onto the carriage.  :She's so beautiful.: he thought.

            "What's up with you and Amy, huh?" asked Remus.

            "Nothing," he replied quickly.

            "Please don't tell me you're infatuated with her again.  You know how much that hurt last time," Remus said with concern.

            "Um…. not exactly."

            "Not exactly?" questioned Peter. "What do  you mean by that?"

            "Well, I AM infatuated, but the feeling is returned…. I think I might… love her."

            "Love her?!" replied three shocked voices.

            "What happened this summer?  Was there some action under the covers? huh?" asked Sirius.

            James knocked him over the head and said, "No, you idiot.  We just… you know, hung out and stuff…"

            "No action?" Sirius asked disappointedly.

            "Nothing like that."  James replied, " though I could wish there was.  So how 'bout you guys, any girl action?"

            "I still really like Lily," said Peter.

            "I met bikini girls at the pool all summer, and there WAS some under the cover action with those," said Sirius.

            All three boys sighed, they wished he wouldn't be such a player.

            "They were just in awe of my wonderful bod." Sirius continued.

            As Sirius rambled on about his wonderful amazing qualities, the other three boys became immersed in their own thoughts about girls.  

            :Lily is gorgeous, smart, popular, she'll never like me… sigh I'll bet she doesn't even know who I am.:

            : Amy, amy, amy, amy, amy:

            :Why does James get Amy? Not that I like her or anything, Remus defended to himself, but still-:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Students filled the Great Hall and the excited chattering rose as friends greeted each other after three months of separation.  The long tables were filled with girls and boys in black robes with sticks of wood sticking out of pockets or being twirled around fingers, or stuck in hair as an accessory or just laying there on the table in plain sight.  The noise was rising to an almost unbearable level, and you could see the teachers' expressions becoming more and more pinched.

            Dumbledore suddenly stood up and said, "Welcome."

            The noise almost immediately disappeared.  When the Sorting was done with, the chatter began again.  The Marauders were sitting at the same table as the four girls, but the two groups completely ignored each other, except for Amy and James, who were giving each other secret glances across the table.  This did not go completely unnoticed by any of their friends, except for Lily, who for some reason, was oblivious to the fact.


End file.
